


Con Panic

by perniciousLizard



Series: Hot and Cold Blooded (Alphyne Collection) [18]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphynecentric, Alphys says a bad word, Alphys/Undyne-centric, Conventions, Cosplay, F/F, POV Alphys, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, She freaks out a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perniciousLizard/pseuds/perniciousLizard
Summary: Alphys wants her first anime con on the surface to be perfect.  Her friends try to keep her calm.





	Con Panic

**Author's Note:**

> This was from the prompt sent in by two people about Alphys going to an anime convention.

“Oh my god, Undyne…”  Alphys shrunk behind her girlfriend.  "There are so many humans here.  J-just, so many people.  I don’t think I can–“  She broke off and ducked her head.  "Is everyone staring at us?”

“Yeah!  Because we look awesome in these costumes you made, Alphys!”  Undyne said, grinning.  She turned towards Alphys and knelt down.  When she spoke, it was with surprising gentleness.  "Hey, Alphys, it’s okay.  Everyone’s just doing their own thing.“

"R-right.  They don’t even care about me,” Alphys said, relaxing slightly.  "And once the rest of our friends get here, I can hide in the group!“

"Uh, okay!  I guess that works.”  Undyne just didn’t want Alphys to  _run off_  and hide.  Their first anime con on the surface was a pretty big deal.  

They were a little early and no one was getting let in yet.  Humans and a few small groups of monsters hung around waiting until eight.  Alphys and Undyne had been there since seven, and they would have been there earlier if Undyne hadn’t insisted they stop and grab a greasy breakfast at a nearby diner before heading over.  Alphys hadn’t slept at all, and Undyne was pretty sure she was going to crash before noon.

They heard Papyrus approaching well before he reached them.  His armor - put together by Alphys, designed based on a character from a show he had never seen - clanked with every step.  

“WOWIE!  SOME OF THESE PEOPLE AREN’T EVEN CHILDREN!”  Papyrus said.  "ARE THESE PARENTS, AND THE BABIES ARE INSIDE THE BUILDING ALREADY, ENJOYING THEIR BABY SHOWS?“

"Shhh, P-papyrus,” Alphys said, shrinking down behind Undyne again.

“Look at you!” Undyne whacked Papyrus in the shoulder, and he fell onto the ground with a deafening noise.  "I should’ve dressed like that weird knight guy!  Alphys, can you make me this armor sometime?“

"Uh, sure, but, um…”  Her voice got quieter, “I thought m-maybe you should dress like the love interest b-because I was, uh, going as the pro-protagonist and, um, eheh, you’re kind of…my…”

“Well, no shit I wanted to be your girlfriend,” Undyne said.

“SHH, UNDYNE, THE CHILDREN INSIDE MIGHT HEAR YOU,” Papyrus said, from the ground.

“Uh, Papyrus, n-no one’s inside but the people who work there,” Alphys said.  

“and all the kids,” Sans said, from behind her.

“SEE?”

Alphys turned around to greet Sans.  "Oh, good, you’re–“  She stared.  "Where’s the costume, Sans?”

“uh.”  He pointed to his t-shirt.  He had written “costume” in sharpie across the chest.  

Alphys clenched her fists.  The leather gloves she had learned leather-working to make for herself squeaked from the friction.  "Hey!  Sans!  Where’s the costume I made for you?“  

"Alphys hasn’t slept in three days,” Undyne said, shrugging.

“it was uh kinda complicated to get on,” Sans said.  

“You had the easiest one!  Pants!  A shirt!  Some shoes!  It completed the set and now we don’t–”  Alphys took a deep breath.  "Where!  The! Fuck!  Is!  Your!  Costume!  Sans!“  

"I think she only ate candy yesterday,” Undyne said.  

“yeah, but then, like, six belts,” Sans said.  

“Each belt represents a different point in your character’s life journey and if you don’t wear them no one can tell who you’re supposed to be!” Alphys groaned.  Who else did she know who was Sans’ size?  Did he even bring it?  

“YES OF COURSE SANS IS A LAZYBONES AS ALWAYS, BUT…HE SPENT ALL MORNING HELPING ME PERFECT MY OWN LOOK,” Papyrus said, with a touch of worry.

“i’m that guy, except, before that life journey,” Sans said.  

“N-no no no no! You aren’t pretending you don’t know who he is.  You sat and watched all twelve seasons and you aren’t getting away with acting like you, like you didn’t cry when Catlion died but didn’t die but actually he did but it was an alternate self from the shards of the broken timeline and then cry again when the real  _guy_  showed up and rescued me - I mean, my character - from a fate worse than death, because you did and I said I wouldn’t tell anyone but now everyone knows because now there’s NO CHANCE we’re going to win the group costume contest and it’s your fault and and and I really trusted you! I d-don’t ask for much from you, and you–”  Alphys sniffed, loud.  Undyne got a tissue out of her backpack and Alphys loudly blew her nose.

“uh, sorry.  i brought it.  it’s in the car,” Sans said.  "i’ll put it on before the show.  i guess.“

"DID YOU CRY ABOUT THE CHILDREN’S TELEVISION PROGRAM, SANS?”

“yeah.”

“MORE THAN ONCE, SANS?”

“yup.”

“I SEE.  I GUESS THAT MAKES YOU A REAL…CRY BABY?”  He got up from the ground.

Sans’ shoulders shook as he laughed.  "good one.“

"I KNOW!  NYEH HEH HEHEHEH!"  

"i guess that show really cut me to the bone.”

“HMMM. BROTHER, I WILL ALLOW YOU THAT ONE, SINCE YOU ARE EXPRESSING EMOTIONAL VULNERABILITY AND ALSO IT IS A SPECIAL OCCASION.”

“thanks.”

The crowd suddenly went quiet as a bright pink limo pulled up to the front of the building.  

“Oh, thank god,” Alphys said.  She’d been sure Mettaton would be either late or a no-show.  He was trying to be a better friend - they  _both_  were - but he was constantly busy and couldn’t do much about that.

Mettaton’s driver got out, walked around, and opened the car door for Mettaton. Napstablook floated out another door.  

Alphys sighed, quiet, when she saw how much Mettaton had modified her costume design.  Of course it looked amazing now, so she wasn’t going to  _say_  anything, but it hurt her feelings that he’d changed it.

“Darling!” Mettaton came over, arms open.  "We’re here, now, so everything can start!“

"We’re still waiting for Asgore, actually,” Alphys said.  She accepted the hug from Mettaton.  "And the doors haven’t opened.“  They were meeting up with Toriel and Frisk later in the day.  The Queen wasn’t interested in spending her day off with her ex, but Frisk wanted to go.

Alphys was getting nervous about Asgore showing up at all.  What if he slept through his alarm?  What if he got lost?  She was mad at Sans, but at least he had made it here.  

"I j-just want things to go right, for once,” Alphys said.  "He should have been here by now!“

"Now, now.  You need to have a little drama to make the story interesting, correct? What would the show we got these outfits from be like if everything had gone right from the start?”

Alphys knew was Mettaton was saying, but it didn’t improve her mood that much.  "It’d just be a nice, peaceful slice of life!  Except with robots and wizards.“

"How  _dull_. There are plenty of slice-of-life anime out there, but I notice that you aren’t dressing up as a character from one of  _those_. Action!  Adventure!  Drama!  Bright colors and sequins!  Now, that’s what makes a story worth watching!”

Alphys had wanted to be in a story like that, once.  The slice of life thing sounded much better these days.  "I…guess.“

"Darling, look.”  Mettaton gently turned her around, so she could see Asgore jogging towards them from the parking lot.

Asgore waved when he spotted their little group.  He had on his costume, but Alphys noticed as he got closer that parts of it were off.  His hat was on backwards.  Somehow, a monster who had worn a cape for most of his adult life had decided to tie this one to his waist.  

“Howdy!” Asgore was smiling.  

“Oh no,” Alphys whispered.

“Hey, buddy, who taught you to dress yourself?”  Undyne called over, laughing.  

“This isn’t right?”  Asgore stopped jogging and looked himself over, confused.  

“Why would he t-tie it there?”  Alphys asked herself.  

“Oh!"  Asgore fumbled as he untied his cape.  "It wasn’t easy to drive with this on.  The collar kept blocking my view.”

Undyne fixed his hat for him.  The crowd around them was clearing as people started to go inside.  

“Okay,” Alphys said.  "Everything’s ok.  Sans will put on his costume before the contest, Mettaton looks fantastic - “

"Yes, thank you, my dear.”

“- and Undyne fixed the king.  Everything’s great.  It’s m-my first con but…everything’s going…as smoothy as can be expected.  Right?”

“Right!” Undyne said.  She squeezed Alphys’ shoulder.  "Let’s quit hanging around out here and go inside.“

"and hang around in there,” Sans said.

“OUR VERY FIRST LINE AT OUR VERY FIRST SURFACE CONVENTION.  HOW EXCITING!"  

"I’m sure I can make things move along a little faster for us, considering who I am,” Mettaton said.  

“BUT THEN WE WILL NOT GET THE ENTIRE ‘CON’ EXPERIENCE.”

“we can save that for next time, bro."  

"I have no idea what’s going on!”  Asgore said, cheerful.  

“S-same,” Alphys said, “But for like, everything.”  She shook her head.  "Okay.  It’s okay.  We’re going to have a great time! Let’s go in!“

Tears welled up in her eyes when she walked inside the building with her friends.  She was finally here.  


End file.
